Renacer
by mouhitorinoyuugi
Summary: Una fábula para darle esperanzas a todos aquellos que estén pasando por tiempos díficiles. Si no has leído por completo el manga y/o anime original japonés, puede que no entiendas algunas referencias.


No apto para menores de 15 años, la autora de este fanfic no se hace responsable si un menor de 15 años lo lee.

Renacer

 _Mutou Yuugi, un adolescente de dieciocho años, había sido parte de una historia jamás creída. Cómo explicar al mundo que cuando armó el Sennen Puzzle, un artefacto de origen del antiguo Egipto y en el mismo había renacido el espíritu de un faraón que vivió hacía tres mil años en el pasado? Así habían transcurrido miles de aventuras vividas por seis largos años, pero eso fue hasta que llegó el día en que el faraón debía volver a su origen._

 _El faraón se encaminó hasta una puerta de la cual brillaba un fulgor de luz que parecía enceguecer a todos, con su vista fija, tal su actitud ante la vida, siempre hacía adelante. En su andar, se detuvo al escuchar que sus amigos le llamaban. Se quedó de espaldas a la espera mientras los oía despedirse a todos entre voz quebrada y lágrimas, sobretodo Yuugi, quien a pesar de mostrar calma, se le partió el corazón al ver que uno de sus mejores amigos irse para siempre._

 _Atemu, que siempre se había mostrado fuerte ante todo, comenzó a dudar. Si bien sabía que debía irse, pero no podía irse dejando a sus amigos con las palabras en boca. Se quedó de espaldas, escuchando atentamente en silencio, respiró hondo y cerró sus párpados sin darse la vuelta. Por qué? Porque tenía que vivir su propia muerte? Es verdad que él ya había vivido hacía tres mil años antes, pero no es que precisamente él había cumplido su ciclo y la muerte le recibía con los brazos abiertos. Había estado en un trance hasta que un jovencito de ocho años había recibido como regalo un artefacto milenario el cual hasta cumplidos sus doce años, no había sido capaz de ensamblar. Ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad de haber formado una familia. El destino había sido injusto con él. Así es que él lo quiso ser con el destino. Después de haber pensado todo esto mientras las penurias de la despedida de sus amigos seguían resonando por toda la cámara, se tomó la frente sintiendo una insoportable migraña y todo se oscureció._

.-.-.-.-.

 _Cuando despertó, vio una luz que lo encandilaba:_

"Dónde estoy? Acaso ya crucé la puerta? Ya estoy muerto? Siento mi cuerpo frío, supongo que lo estoy."

 _Volvió a cerrar sus párpados calmadamente por un segundo, luego los abrió abruptamente exponiendo sus violetas pupilas._

"Un momento! Los muertos están fríos pero no lo pueden sentir, o sí? Y si pruebo moverme?

 _Hizo un leve movimiento y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho._

-Aaagghh…

"No, si estuviese muerto no sentiría dolor"

 _Allí recapacitó, por el dolor de su pecho, se dio cuenta que estaba en una sala quirúrgica. La fuerte luz del foco del techo realmente lo estaba molestando y el marcapasos ahora se podía oír interfiriendo en su sueño._

"Dormir? Tengo sueño pero, desde cuando estoy aquí? Acaso la Tatakai no Gi fue un sueño? Siempre lo mismo, miles de preguntas y pocas respuestas."

 _Suspiró molesto y oyó unos pasos acercarse, por fin el foco ahora no le fastidiaba tanto._

-Sabe dónde se encuentra? _\- escuchó la voz de un hombre de edad que bajaba la intensidad del foco del techo-_

-Por lo que noto en un hospital. - _Contestó normalmente observando al doctor acercarse con una planilla.-_

-Hace cuanto tiempo que estoy aquí?

-Desde hace dos días, Usted se encuentra en estado en observación… - _el Doctor revisó la planilla_ \- Mutou Atemu.

 _El faraón abrió sus ojos extrañado._

-Cómo me llamó?

-Recuerdas tu nombre?

-Atemu.

 _El Doctor volvió su vista a la planilla._

-Tus padres te trajeron, parece que tu corazón comenzó a fallar en la escuela.

-Pero… - _se intentó sentar en la cama, pero no pudo, se sentía muy mareado-_

-Es mejor así, intenta no moverte, necesitaba que despertaras para que tus padres se quedaran tranquilos, de hecho ya están por llegar, pero antes necesito ver en qué estado te encuentras. – _El Doctor le dió un inyectable al mismo circuito ultra venoso que estaba en su brazo izquierdo-_

-Estoy confundido.

-Entiendo que lo estés, es normal. Lo importante es que ya estás mejor, tuviste una operación en tu corazón y ahora estás a salvo. Soy el Dr. Covac, en la cama hay un botón por si necesitas alguno de los enfermeros.

-Necesito mi ropa.

-Tuviste una obstrucción en una vena cardiovascular, así es que con el permiso de tus padres te hicimos una intervención quirúrgica. Lo mejor es que sigas en observación para descartar alguna que otra posibilidad.

-Al menos me hubieran dejado mis pantalones, siento frío…allí.

-No puedes moverte en tu estado, tienes una sonda…- _repitió la voz baja y disimulada de su paciente_ -…allí.

-Genial…

-Algo más que necesites?

-Puede quitármela?

-No, no es conveniente que te muevas ni para ir al baño. Respecto a que sientes frío, es porque estás bajo el efecto de la anestesia. Por más que te abrigáramos sentirías frío de todos modos.

 _Recostó su cabeza en la cabecera con expresión seria sin decir una palabra mientras el Doctor se retiraba tranquilamente. No entendía nada, solo sintió que el mareo se hacía cada vez más inaguantable y prefirió dormirse para no pensar en nada más._

.-.-.-.-.

 _Al día siguiente cuando despertó, se sintió mucho mejor. Aunque ahora si podía sentir la sonda allí incomodándole. Tuvo que esperar unas horas para que le trasladaran a una sala de terapia intermedia donde las visitas eran restringidas a solo una persona en determinado horario._

 _Estuvo unas cuantas horas allí, un profundo aburrimiento se apoderó de él. Estuvo todo el día mirando por la ventana aquellas pocas nubes despejarse del cielo hasta que volteó su rostro al notar la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente._

-Aibou! Por fin!

 _Exclamó sonriente el faraón de que por fin algo parecía tener sentido en esta historia. El otro joven cerró la puerta rápidamente, se le acercó preguntándole preocupado._

-Cómo estás?

-Confundido, no tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí, qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Lo sé, entiendo que te sientas así pero estoy más preocupado por tu estado físico.

-Seguro quieres saber?

-Sí.

-Tengo algo que me ha estado molestando desde que desperté.

-Dónde?

-No querrías saberlo… _-le contestó ladeando la mirada-_

-Ah, mientras no se te filtre no me preocupa.

 _El faraón dio un bufido de disgusto._

-Tú porque no la tienes ahí enchufada…

-Mou hitori no boku, luego de nuestra Tatakai no Gi, te estábamos despidiendo, te tomaste la frente y caíste sufriendo un paro cardíaco. Lo que menos me importa es tu sonda, quiero saber si estás estable.

-Un paro cardíaco? - _preguntó extrañadísimo_ \- No se supone que ya estoy muerto?

-No. Según Isis, debías cruzar la puerta para estarlo, no supimos bien que fue lo que pasó, lo único que se nos ocurrió fue llevarte al Hospital más cercano. Gracias a Rebecca te conseguimos una identificación falsa, ya que nadie iba a creer tu historia para poder traerte a Domino para que te sometieran a la operación, ya que tienes tu propio cuerpo por lo que nuestras huellas digitales ahora se diferencian.

-Eso explica porque me llaman Mutou Atemu. Solo tengo una pregunta, quienes se supone que son mis padres?

-Pues viendo nuestro parecido físico era fácil inventar que eres mi hermano mayor, con veinte años de edad.

-Ahora me cierra casi todo.

-Qué no entendiste?

-Tus padres te creyeron?

-No lo sé, se asombraron al verte así. Viendo la atención médica que urgentemente necesitabas no dudaron en firmar el acta de tu operación.

 _Se tomó la frente procesando tanta información de un solo tramo._

-Te sientes mejor?

-Cansado y deseando que me quiten la sonda.

-Según el Doctor estarás por un buen tiempo en observación.

-Sí, ya me lo informó apenas desperté.

-Mou hitori no boku.

-Dime.

-No sabemos porque pero cuando te sacamos de allí, todo eso se desmoronó junto a los Sennen Items.

-Eso significa que…

-Según Isis, ella afirma que al desafiar tu destino, esa fue la razón.

 _Se quedó en silencio. Sí, había desafiado su destino y el destino lo había dejado sin retorno. Yuugi le despertó de sus pensamientos._

-Estás bien?

-Supongo que si no tengo regreso tendré que resignarme a quedarme aquí.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, como duelista puedo ganarme la vida.

 _Yuugi se mordió el labio ladeando la mirada._

-Y ahora qué?

-En Japón no eres mayor hasta los veintiuno.

-Algo más que deba saber?

-Bueno, por lo visto mis padres no tendrán problema en tenerte en mi casa ya que nuestros amigos les cuentan sobre ti.

-Y tú?

-Yo no, prefiero quedarme callado.

-Me refiero a si te agrada la idea de tenerme como tu hermano mayor.

-Tú qué crees? – _le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa el jovencito-_

 _Por los comunicadores, se les avisó a todos los visitantes de aquel piso que el horario de visita había concluido. El jovencito puso cara preocupada mirándole fijo._

-Tranquilo, estoy bien.

-Seguro?

-Quitando el hecho de mi sonda...

 _El colegiado rió por lo bajo._

-Gracias, mou hitori no boku.

 _El aludido le devolvió la sonrisa mientras lo observó irse escoltado por una enfermera. Recostó nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada sintiéndose mucho más aliviado. Al menos había visto a Yuugi y sabía que el resto estaba bien. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió rápidamente._

.-.-.-.-.

 _Despertó, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Volteó su rostro para volver mirar por la ventana, a los pocos segundos, frunció el ceño mirando su bata de hospital con expresión fastidiada. Maldita sonda!, a veces prefería no beber líquidos con tal de no sentirla._

 _Tres enfermeras entraron a la habitación, una se encargó de su suero, otra de la limpieza de su habitación y la restante le reclinó levemente su cama para entregarle en una mesa con rueditas su desayuno. Les agradeció cortésmente y estuvo un buen rato observándolas sin probar bocado._

-Deberías estar contento, ya puedes comer.

-No tengo apetito.

-Tengo entendido que hace cuatro días llevas ayuno, seguro no quieres comer?

-En el estado en el que estoy, si ingiero algún alimento, seguro me caerá mal.

-Justamente por ello la nutricionista te ha recetado este desayuno liviano.

-Lo siento, no me levanté bien el día de hoy.

 _Intentó ser lo más amable posible, pero ya se estaba cuestionando cuánta infección podría contraer si se quitaba la sonda él mismo. Al cabo de unos minutos, tan solo quedaba la enfermera que tomaba notas de todos sus signos vitales._

-No tienes temperatura. Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

 _La observó, era una joven enfermera, no es que le agradara la idea de andar mostrando su cuerpo, pero con tal de quitarse esa endemoniada sonda, ya todo le daba igual._

-Desearía que me quitaran mi sonda, realmente es una verdadera molestia.

-Según el doctor a cargo, aún no tenemos permiso de quitártela.

 _El faraón se guardó los comentarios, hizo a un lado su desayuno y volvió a mirar por la ventana con expresión seria. La enfermera acotó._

-Si yo fuera tú, daría las gracias por estar vivo.

 _Atemu, atónito, volteó su rostro mirándola con expresión reveladora._

"Tiene razón, todo el tiempo me quejo de mi sonda, pero si no estuviese vivo, no podría sentirla. Y si estoy vivo, podré ser un chico normal y vivir mi vida junto a mis amigos. Ahora tengo una oportunidad de formar una familia, una vida normal como siempre deseé. Y yo quejándome del don de la vida que me ha sido de vuelto. Si es esto lo que pedí luego de la Tatakai no Gi; la oportunidad de volver a vivir para intentar ser feliz a como dé lugar. Sí, eso es, no la desaprovecharé!"

 _Volvió la mesilla con rueditas y antes de comenzar a comer su desayuno con apetito voraz le contestó dándole una amplia sonrisa._

-Muchísimas Gracias, tiene Usted toda la razón.

 _La enfermera le hizo un ademán amable mientras se retiraba de la habitación._

 _Al terminar su desayuno por completo, volvió a mirar por la ventana pero ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora más que nunca aprendería a vivir sin preocuparse por detalles como una sonda._

 **FIN**

Dedicado a todas esas personas depresivas que no tienen esperanza y creen que la vida no tiene ningún sentido.

Muchas veces nos complicamos la vida por tonterías como Atemu en esta historia, tal como él, no nos damos cuenta lo valioso que es vivir y de las verdaderas cosas que deberíamos prestar atención. Algunos creen que ya lo han perdido todo, pero lo único que pierden es la voluntad de demostrar al mundo que tan fuertes son si creen en sí mismos. Ya que al hacerlo, uno puede superar hasta el obstáculo que parece ser el más imposible. Nunca es tan difícil como parece, créanme.

Cuando superen esos problemas u obstáculos en su vida, verán que se sentirán fuertes y con más ganas de vivir, es como un videojuego donde uno va pasando niveles y cada vez se pone más complicado, la vida es un desafío donde el Game Over solo está cuando uno se rinde.

Nunca se rindan, busquen ayuda en sus amigos, y si creen que no los tienen, se equivocan, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a ayudar, es cuestión de tener voluntad de encontrar a esa persona. Confiar en uno mismo, y mantener el lema de "puedo hacerlo". Eso demuestra la determinación de poder avanzar y progresar.

Soy Tails_Prower, una uruguaya bisexual que ha tenido una vida más que difícil pero no ha dejado que su pasado interfiera en su presente y futuro, este mi mensaje: sean felices, siendo libres, superando obstáculos, alcanzando sueños y mientras respeten a los demás (empezando por ustedes mismos) hagan todo aquello que los haga sentir bien sin importar que.

Paz.


End file.
